


What's In a Name?

by uwutrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, JaeDo, Luwoo, M/M, Undercover Missions, chaebols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwutrash/pseuds/uwutrash
Summary: "I don't know the protocol when someone finds out about my secret identity so... Hi? Surprise?" Jungwoo laughed awkwardly but deep down, his heart was pounding.He knew it all went downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> [ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ʀɪꜱᴋ!] Beware of grammatical errors and slightly OOC characters. Inspired by prompts I found on pinterest. By the way, I'm sorry for the unequal indention. I've been trying to fix it! ㅠㅠ

          Jungwoo gasped and took a shaky breath. The pain in his twisted ankle was almost too great to bear as every movement seemed to bring a jolt of pain. Gunshots were heard not too far from his position. He had to stay low in order to avoid any bullets.

          “Now would be a good time to start defusing that bomb,” his senior and current mission partner hissed as he fired another row of bullets.

          In response, the younger rolled his eyes and tried not to move his left leg where his twisted ankle was. He took the tools from his belt pouch and started tinkering the improvised explosive device that was set to detonate in less than three minutes.

          “Hyung, why can’t we just throw it in the lake over there? That’s like, the rational thing to do at a time like this.” Jungwoo asked as he tinkered with the device.

          A scoff was the response he received. “HQ specifically ordered to avoid any explosion. There’s a village a few kilometers from here.”

          The bomb specialist pretended not hear anything.

         Jungwoo worked meticulously. His ankle might be in pain but his hands never shook once. Sweat was dripping from his face down to his neck and unto his already wet top. He had to wrestle a lackey earlier at the pool. His nose occasionally wrinkled from his own smell. Did he mention the pool’s water was colored black and had questionable organisms floating on it?

        “Doyoung hyung,” Jungwoo called, not looking up from his work, staring at the remaining thirty seconds before the bomb goes off. “Which wire do I cut again? The red wire or the green wire?”

          Doyoung whipped his head faster than the bullets he fired.

          “Are you _fucking_ with me, Kim Jungwoo?!” he roared.

          Jungwoo laughed as he snipped a wire. The timer stopped at 9 seconds and turned off.

          “Just kidding, you worry too much.”

          “You were trying to set off a bomb that could've cost our life!” the older countered.

          Jungwoo only grinned as his partner tapped on his earpiece and confirmed the success of their mission to the headquarters. They exchanged a few more words with Doyoung firmly replying affirmatives.

          When he was done, footsteps could be heard in the abandoned mansion where the crime scene happened.

          “Good to know you’re still alive,” the organization’s field medic greeted Jungwoo and Doyoung as she set her medical kit beside her. Behind, the cleanup team was sweeping the area for any unwanted witnesses and arresting the proprietors. Another agent has taken the defused IED for inspection and research purposes.

          "Like we could be killed that easily." Doyoung replied, touching the cut on his lower lip. He winced, it was always the small ones that hurt like a bitch.

          “By the way, I heard you broke a dozen of traffic regulations on your way here. Mr. Oh is not happy.”

          “Hey, it was necessary!” Jungwoo defended himself. He was the one driving earlier. Sure, he broke a few signage and left tire marks from driving but if he didn’t there’d be two less agents of their organization. 

          “Yeah, and as far as I know, those guys were after Mayor Kim Jun Myun. The least he could do is spare us from the highway patrol group.” Doyoung bit out.

          Joy giggled as she finished bandaging Jungwoo’s ankles. She wrinkled her nose a few times but Jungwoo’s glare kept her quiet about it. She moved on to treat the cut on Doyoung’s lower lip.

          “I was kidding. You know how close Mr. Oh and Mayor Kim are. I still think you’re in for some trouble though.” Joy said, packing up after she patched them up. They’ll have to do a full scan of their injuries in their home base later on.

          “Why?” the two asked in chorus, eyes narrowing at their female companion.

          “Well,” she drawled out, “You’re supposed to report to Mr. Oh after your check-up.  Something about an important matter. ASAP.”

          Jungwoo and Doyoung groaned. Being called by Mr. Oh meant an impending headache and secondhand smoking which the two don’t appreciate so much.

 

 ***

 

         The front of their organization was a Technology company that develops gadgets and weapons that the government use. Though it’s a secret organization, they have the approval of the president and support of other leading figures in the country who knew of their organization.

          Their home base was located somewhere in the outskirts of Seoul. It’s a sleek building which consisted mostly of glass and metal. If anything, Jungwoo didn’t like it. The neutral colors made it feel depressing and slightly chilly at some point.

          Jungwoo was limping as he and his hyung headed towards the 18th floor of the building. He refused the clutches and wheelchair Joy had offered but took the change of clothes she gave.

         “God, I don’t like this. We’re supposed to have a two day break after a mission. That’s what the rule book says.” Doyoung muttered but Jungwoo heard him anyway. They were the only two people in the elevator.

          “Hyung, you’re forgetting that Mr. Oh wrote that rule book. He could revoke anything he wrote there in a heartbeat.” Jungwoo reminded.

          Doyoung’s loud cuss made Jungwoo chuckle.

 

          “Ah, I was starting to think you two ran off.” Mr. Oh greeted as he turned his leather swivel chair to face them and puffed out smoke from his cigarette. _Dramatics,_ Jungwoo thought.

          The room smelt strongly of cigarette mixed with the air freshener. Jungwoo wonders how he does not trigger the smoke alarm or if he even has one in his office.

          “Why would we do that?” replied the older agent sarcastically.

_Mr. Oh Sehun_ , read the shiny nameplate on his desk. People would be shocked at how clean his desk was. No papers scattered, no books stacked haphazardly, no notes, nothing. But the two weren’t surprised since they knew the guy doesn’t do paper work. He had an army of secretaries at his disposal to do that.

          When Jungwoo met Mr. Oh at the young age of 14, he had a rainbow colored hair and a childish streak. It was then he doubted about the man’s power and maturity. There weren’t any title stated below his name just like now but they knew he didn't stand on their level. It was only years of being under his care did he prove his maturity and power. Jungwoo saw firsthand the efforts Mr. Oh put in order to keep his organization running. He saw the alliances and connections he forged as the years gone by.

          Even with Doyoung’s biting remarks and Jungwoo’s eye rolls, they both deeply respected the man. Only when he gestured them to take the seat in front of his desk did they settle down. The man had a leg over the other as he stared at the two of his agents. He placed his cigarette butt on the ashtray in front of him.

          “So, how are you two?” he began.

          “Well, my eyebrows doesn’t hurt.” Doyoung replied.

          Mr. Oh scoffed and diverted his attention to Jungwoo who was quiet since they entered the room. “And you?”

          “Just fine, nothing serious.” Jungwoo answered nonchalantly.

          “I saw you limping.” Sehun deadpanned.

          “You already read our medical reports even before we arrived, didn’t you? Do you even have to ask?” Doyoung wasn’t even asking at this point, more like he knew.

          Mr. Oh shrugged and gestured at the tablet on his desk. The screen was showing their recent medical scan.

          “Well, seems like you two are okay so we’ll proceed.” He leaned back against his chair and scratched his chin as if he was thinking about something. The two waited patiently.

          “Remember how you two told me you wanted to go to university if you can?” he recalled, staring off at somewhere far.

         Jungwoo’s breath hitched as memories flooded his mind. Ever since he found him, he taught him a lot of things. Jungwoo only knew how to read and write when he was 14 and that was because of Mr. Oh’s perseverance. Later on, duties caught up with him that he had to hired tutors for Jungwoo instead. Doyoung came only a few months after.

         In short, the two were homeschooled. Aside from regular subjects, they were taught how to handle guns, defuse bombs, think of strategies, and survive on any kind of situation. Well, that didn’t hinder them from improving in their academics. He liked to think they were rather remarkable.

          Jungwoo saw a sliver of hope in Doyoung’s eyes and he would be lying if he too didn’t have the same. Sometimes, on days where he allowed his thoughts to be loud, he wondered how it felt to be normal yet he regrets nothing.

          “What about it?” Doyoung cautiously asked.

         Mr. Oh pressed a button on table and the room dimmed. A white screen appeared between them on his desk like a hologram. There was a picture being showed. It was of a guy who had light brown hair and dark roots. He had round eyes, pinkish plump lips, and a piercing on his left ear. He wasn’t smiling in the picture yet he looked attractive.

          “Hong Kong has 67 billionaires. This lad right here is the grandson of the number one billionaire of Hong Kong. He has a net worth of a staggering 29 million dollars as of last year.”

           Jungwoo whistled. This guy was probably still entering college or at least just finished high school yet he already had a lot in his name. How old is he anyway?

          “He’s only 19.” Mr. Oh supplied.

          “Wow, where did he even get all that money?” Doyoung asked.

         “The Huangs of Hong Kong are old money. Their fortune came from a lot business. Real estate, telecommunications, casinos, and a few more. They’re a clean family.” The man emphasized his last sentence.

          Jungwoo and Doyoung nodded, suspicion already off but still waiting for instructions.

          “Wait, this guy isn’t dead right? And we have to investigate or something?”

          “No, this guy is very much alive and active. He’s actually here in Korea as of now.”

          Jungwoo was about to ask but Mr. Oh held up a hand and continued speaking.

          “Aside from the three of us, there isn’t anyone else who knows who this person is. Here in Korea, of course. He’s a well hidden gem in their family. I’m not allowed to mention his real name but as of now, he goes by the name Lucas Wong. He is going to start his first semester as a college student in Sooman University this fall.”

         Another photo was shown of this Lucas Wong. It was of another angle and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt showing of his toned arms, sharp jawline, and angular nose line. _Yep, totally hot_ , Jungwoo thought.

         “The information I’m about to share with you are strictly confidential and should never leave the confines of this room. There has been threats on their family and a few attempts with the Huang patriarch. Since Lucas Wong is the heir to the fortune of his family, he has to be kept a secret to avoid any attempts. Their family is willing to pay a large sum in order to keep him safe and out of danger.”

          Mr. Oh was in serious mode. His voice was clear and controlled as he briefed them.

          When he moved to the next slide, it was showing another person. His dark clothes was a contrast to his fair skin. He wasn’t looking at the camera when the photo was being taken but he was smiling nonetheless and it showed the dimples he had on both cheeks. This person was good looking and had an ethereal aura even in the pictures being shown.

          “Is brown hair a trend these days?” Doyoung snorted as he gave side glance to Jungwoo who also had brown hair. But before Jungwoo could retort, Doyoung gasped.

          “I know this guy.”

          Mr. Oh gave a small smile. It was a slight twitch of his lips yet Jungwoo liked to think that was his version of a smile.

        “I figure you would. This is Jung Yoon Oh, more commonly known as Jung Jaehyun. Yes, he works part time at the Seo Broadcast Station as a DJ during the late night program.”  Mr. Oh explained.

          “So, what’s he? A drug lord we need to take down?” Jungwoo guessed. It would be such a waste if he was, not that he cared of course.

          “Your guesses are way off today.” Mr. Oh commented. “This is the son of the Chairman of the biggest medical group in the States. He has an estranged relationship with his parents but his parents’ colleagues and friends know him. He settled to live in Seoul with his aunt years ago. Now is not a good time for their family because Chairman Jung has made some nasty enemies in his field that are willing to play dirty.”

          Mr. Oh didn’t have to explain further. Jungwoo and Doyoung knew that the two’s life were in danger and their family has sought out their organization’s services in order to keep them safe.

          The mission being thrust upon them had to something about an undercover mission where they have to disguise themselves.

          “The thing here is, this two boys attend the same college albeit different courses. It was also a coincidence that they stay in an apartment complex next to each other.” Mr. Oh turned off the hologram presentation and leaned over the table.

          “What do they have to do with us?” Doyoung questioned.

          It was a good question. The two were usually given missions that involved bombs and catching assassins over the years. Sure, a couple of times they had to go undercover but it didn’t last a day. Something tells Jungwoo this isn’t like the usual missions they do.

          “Our strategic department advised that the normal surveillance routine will be slightly ineffective for this two. We need a close watch as requested by the clients. Our older agents cannot be entrusted with this mission. After some research, they recommended to send both of you as the undercover bodyguard of the two 24/7, 365.” Mr. Oh explained.

           _“Congratulations boys, you’re finally going to college.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ʀɪꜱᴋ!] Beware of grammatical errors and slightly OOC characters. I'm sorry this was posted later than it should have. Thank you for the support you have given to this story and for the tip on indenting :)~ Please enjoy reading!

          “Wow,” Doyoung breathed. He wasn’t even sure those were the right words to convey how he felt when Jung Jaehyun stepped in Cherry Bomb Café mid-afternoon.

          The way he sauntered towards the counter was graceful. Doyoung took note how he walked with his heel touching the ground first. His back was stiff and didn’t slouch the slightest bit like he had been taking etiquette classes since he was young. His head was held high but not in arrogant kind of way. 

          When he stood in the short line to order, Doyoung took the chance to run his eyes in his form. The pictures showed to them didn’t do him any justice at all. He was even fairer in person, slightly taller, and probably the closest thing to ethereal Doyoung has ever seen.  

          He watched as he gave a quick smile showing off his dimples to the cashier before he said his order.

          “Hyung, stop checking him out. Stare any harder and he’ll melt.” His companion warned. He almost forgot Jungwoo was sitting across him. He shifted his attention to his partner and scowled.

          “I wasn’t staring nor checking him out. I was _observing_ him for the sake of our job.” Doyoung countered, taking a sip of his iced Americano.

          Jungwoo shrugged and glanced at Jaehyun’s place before smirking. “Well, he is kind of hot.”

          Their sexuality wasn’t an issue. In the organization at least. Not when your boss and guardian can do both men and women and isn't exactly subtle about it. Mr. Oh was open minded about a lot of things so he took their coming out pretty well when it happened three years ago.

          “Eyes on yours, Jungwoo.” Doyoung replied. He smirked when Jungwoo’s face went blank.

          “Like I need to keep an eye on him. I can hear his voice from here just fine.”

          Jungwoo wasn’t wrong. It was Doyoung’s turn to glance over his shoulder towards Lucas’ place. He was talking to another person in Cantonese. Or was it Mandarin? Doyoung couldn’t tell but he could say the guy had one heck of a laugh. It reverberated off the walls when he did yet nobody seemed to mind. In fact, Doyoung was sure the ladies and some gents were looking his way the same way Doyoung did to Jaehyun. But he wouldn’t admit that out loud to Jungwoo.

          Doyoung chuckled and gestured to Jungwoo’s watch.

          “Check the information about the guy he’s with. I think it arrived just now.”

          The older stared as he tapped on his wristwatch. It was fashioned like the regular smart watch but was altered to send information between the agent and the headquarters. It was one of Mr. Oh’s creations that is exclusive only to his agents on a mission.

          “That guy is Qian Kun from China. He’s your age by the way, they met when Lucas moved to the unit next to his, studies nutrition, and clean. He’s all clear.” Jungwoo recited as he read the data. Doyoung nodded and waited for Jungwoo to turn the gadget off before speaking.

          “Taeyong hyung should be here by now.” Doyoung stated, looking out the window. He promised he would meet with them on his free day.

          “I am.” Someone said behind Doyoung’s back.

          The seat behind him was pulled and the man they’ve been waiting for plopped down. Doyoung saw Jungwoo smiling in greeting towards their hyung and sunbae on the field. Doyoung swore many eyes, if not all, were on Lee Taeyong. He wasn't exactly hard to miss with his bleached grey hair and his over the top visuals. Sometimes, he still ponder if his hyung was pure Korean or if he too, was even real. It was impossible to have looks like the handsome main character in manhwas. But here he was, talking to them as if he didn't feel the eyes of many on him.

          “Just as I thought, you still haven’t adjusted not seeing me for a week.” Taeyong teased, bumping their shoulders playfully. Doyoung replied with a shove and the man almost toppled off his chair.

          “I’m glad I don’t hear your voice every day now.” Doyoung scoffed but there was a smile tugging on his lips.

          Jungwoo laughed at their exchange. “Not with Yuta hyung today?”

          “He’s off doing a quick assignment. He’ll be back tonight.” Taeyong replied as he ran his hands over his grey locks. 

          Doyoung took that as a sign of him worrying over his partner. Unlike Doyoung and Jungwoo, the two always came together for missions. They’re a combination that either goes alone or goes together. Today, it was one of the rare cases where only one of them was required to go.

          “If the boss approved, I’m sure he’s fine. Yuta hyung will most likely be irritated and complain later on for sending him in such a rookie mission.” Doyoung joked, trying to ease some tension from Taeyong’s shoulder.

          Jungwoo immediately agreed with him. Taeyong gave a small smile and shifted his gaze towards the counter as if he was looking for someone. Doyoung tried to follow his gaze until it landed on the barista about to take remove his apron.

          “Oh, just in time.” Doyoung heard him mumbling before he stood up and headed towards the counter. He came back with a smile, a much genuine one this time.

          “My friend runs this place. He’ll be on his break soon.” He said as he went back to sit beside Doyoung.

          Sometimes, Doyoung wonders how Taeyong make friends. In their line of work, it was always dangerous openly sharing your identity to just about anyone. Names were as powerful as the guns they carry. Mr. Oh often told them in their training that they shouldn’t trust anyone aside from their own but he doesn’t say anything about the choices they make outside of their field.

          “Hyung… does he know…” Jungwoo began cautiously, gesturing towards the three of them. Doyoung trained his eyes on Taeyong, waiting for the answer. He too, was curious.

          Taeyong rolled his shoulders and leaned in. He gestured them to do the same.

          “Remember one of my first missions alone when I came back bloodied and all?” he asked lowly. “Well, he found me at the alley at the back when he was taking out the trash.”

          “So did you tell him why?” Doyoung prodded.

          Taeyong straightened his back and shook his head. He gave the two a funny look like he didn’t believe they were even considering the thought. On missions, they were supposed to be nameless or assuming a different identity.

          “I told him I got beaten up because I offended a gangster. I don’t think he completely believes me though but he doesn’t say anything.”

          Doyoung nodded as their hyung explained. He craned his neck and observed the convex security mirror above Jungwoo’s head. It shows the whole café perfectly. He saw Jaehyun on a table with a friend. Doyoung knew this person from Jaehyun’s profile as one of the people he frequently hang out with. It was a girl named Yerim. Doyoung ignored the small voice at the back of his head saying just how he was such a waste. He shook his head mentally and chanted that he was still on a mission.

          “Hi,” an unfamiliar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Standing beside their table was the barista earlier. He was smiling bashfully as he set a tray of four steaming hot chocolate on their table.

          “You shouldn’t have.” Taeyong said quickly. “These guys could pay for their drink.”

          “It’s rare that you introduce your friends to me so…” he trailed off and sat on the empty seat beside Jungwoo.

          The sweet smell of chocolate assaulted his nose. Across Doyoung, Jungwoo’s eyes twinkling at the treat. He was sure Taeyong was too. Both of them liked sweet things.

          After a few words between the two, formalities were established and Doyoung finally got the name of Taeyong’s friend.

          “Taeil hyung,” Jungwoo tested. Taeil smiled towards him. “This is amazing.”

          “Anything that’s chocolate tastes good for you,” Doyoung mentioned. He turned towards the hyung beside him who was snickering. “Don’t let me start with you, Taeyong hyung. You have the same tastes as Jungwoo.”

          Taeyong flushed and elbowed Doyoung. It was easy to fluster him. People would think this charismatic person would be in to stronger tastes and a hard nut to crack, at least in his private life, but it was actually the opposite. Doyoung grinned when Taeil laughed. He could already tell they were going to get along well.

          It was a Sunday and university starts the next day. According to Jaehyun’s file, he would either be out with his friends or just staying at home. Well, he was out with a friend. Half an hour has passed and the two seemed to be engaged in conversation. They would occasionally laugh at something and smile at random. It looked like they were having a good time.

          Meanwhile, Lucas and his friend mellowed down. They seemed to be getting ready to leave.

          Taeil left ages ago when he had to return to his post. He was always understaffed on Sundays.

          “I’ll be taking off. I still have something I need to do,” Taeyong began, pulling up his hoodie slightly over his head. “Taeil’s a nice guy. He’ll probably let you hang around here as you do _that_. Just make sure you at least buy something.”

          The two hoobaes hummed in reply.

          “Take care, hyung.” Jungwoo said. Doyoung echoed his words and patted his hyung’s back.

          Their eyes followed Taeyong as he made his way out the door. Doyoung trained his eyes on Jungwoo and the two shared a brief eye contact before the younger sighed and collected his things. Doyoung craned his neck towards the convex security mirror again to see Lucas and his friend reaching for the door.

          “I’ll walk out with you. I think I’ll stay at the bookstore across.”

          Doyoung and Jungwoo waited at the pedestrian outside the café. They purposely let the two Chinese man ahead before Jungwoo could tail them. From bits of their conversation, it looks like they’re headed towards the grocery store a few blocks away.

          “Looks like I’ll be grocery shopping.”

          “And I’ll be reading books ‘til god knows when.” Doyoung spat. It wasn’t like he didn’t like books, it just didn’t feel right doing so when he was supposedly on a mission. That's what he told himself anyway.

          “Careful hyung, you sounded disappointed just now.” Jungwoo grinned.

          “I hope they finish their date soon.” Doyoung grumbled.

          Jungwoo’s grin grew wider. “Hey, maybe they’re just _really_ close friends. Oh and hyung, don’t look back until I cross the street!”

          Before Doyoung could even ask why, Jungwoo sprinted across the pedestrian. Jungwoo wasn’t one to laugh out loud but Doyoung could tell by the slight shaking of his shoulders that he was.

          Confused as to why, he did the opposite of what Jungwoo told him. He discreetly peered over his shoulder. There on his seat, alone, he met the eyes of Jung Jaehyun.

          Doyoung decided to be extra careful of tailing him now. He ignored the feeling of something he refused to name bubbling up his chest and he pretended his cheeks didn't heat up. In the remaining hours that he trailed him, he made sure to hide himself. Out of sight, out of mind. He chanted over and over that he was still at work.

 

 

          When Jungwoo came home quarter to seven that night, Doyoung was ready to beat the crap out of him but stopped midway when he saw his partner’s face. It was an expression he hasn’t seen in Jungwoo’s face for a long time. He trailed him to his room and when he was about to ask, he was met with the door slammed shut on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have no jam. *sobs in the corner* Please share your thoughts with me on the comments section below.


End file.
